


Fairytales Always Continue

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Family, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: Next installment to my Fairytales Verse. Continues after Every Fairytale Has Its Troubles. A couple of years have passed and little Tristan Winchester is all grown up. He's away at college while Sam and Dean raise the rest of their brood. Let's see what troubles they can get into, especially with that Winchester luck.





	1. Peanut

Fairytales Always Continue

Chapter 1: Peanut

6 Years After Every Fairytale Has Its Troubles…

 

“Dad I promise I’ll be there on Friday. I’ve had a busy two weeks, you know what. That’s the only reason why I haven’t been over.” Tristan rolled his eyes even though he knew Sam couldn’t see him.

“I know you’re starting to have a life of your own, but your brothers and sisters would like to spend time with you.” Sam went to check on his napping two year old. “Tiger is always asking where you are and when are you coming home.”

Tristan sighed, “I miss you guys too. I’m going to be there all weekend. You and Papa are going to yell at us to shut up like you guys always do.”

Sam chuckled, “Looking forward to it.”

“I gotta go Dad, but I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Bye Peanut, love you.”

“Da-ad.” He groaned. “Love you too. Tell Papa I said hi.”

“I will.”

 

Tristan sighed in relief when he hung up. He felt guilty for lying to his father, but he really had been busy. Busy spending time with his boyfriend, that is. The two were in the same college and were sharing a dorm. When they first learned they were dorm-mates it was very awkward.

 

Tristan was shocked when he saw his childhood bully was going to be living with him. It was like his worst nightmare coming true. He was about to head to the main office to see about changing dorms when Billy stopped him. He apologized for the way he acted all those years. He told Tristan about his childhood. His parents were racist and hated homosexuals. Billy never understood why. It wasn’t like same sex couples were uncommon. They were more common than straight couples.

 

After their talk Tristan began to understand why Billy acted the way he did when they were kids. It took a while for Tristan to trust him, but eventually he did. Soon after, feelings began to grow between the two. Tristan was still nervous to tell his parents because of his and Billy’s history. He didn’t think his parents would understand, especially Sam. Billy had hurt his feelings a lot a couple of years ago. 

 

“Hey baby, I gotta go spend the weekend with my family.” Tristan laid his head on Billy’s lap.

Billy ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, “Okay. I might as well get a headstart on my ten page paper.”

“I wish you could come with me.” He pouted. 

“Maybe you could try talking to them this weekend. Only if you want to though, no need to rush. We’ll tell them eventually.” Billy assured.

“I want to do it a day where you’re there too.” He was falling asleep with Billy’s ministrations.

He smiled, “Okay babe.”

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

“So is he coming over this weekend?” Dean asked as he walked back into the house. The triplets followed behind him. 

Sam smiled, “Yeah, he’s staying over for the weekend. He’ll be here Friday just like always.”

“Peanut’s coming home?!” Aiden asked.

“Yes he is Chibi.” Sam hugged his son. 

The little boy smiled brightly, “Yay!” He ran to tell his look-a-likes.

 

Sam chuckled as he watched his son run upstairs. Dean joined him in the living room. They still couldn’t believe their little Peanut was all grown up and in college. Tristan lived four hours and a half away from them. They were happy that he had at least stayed in North Dakota.

 

“Peanut has a long drive ahead of him.” Dean relaxed on the couch. He pulled Sam towards him. 

Sam got comfortable in his husband’s arms, “He does. I hope he has a safe drive. He has a good car and knows how to fix it if anything.” No matter how old, Sam always worried about his oldest baby.

“Of course he does. I taught him everything he knows.” Dean grinned. 

Sam kissed him, “Now don’t go getting a big head baby.”

“I’m just sayin’ the truth.” He couldn’t help but feel smug.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” ‘Dean and his cars’, he thought.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

“Guys I’m home!” Tristan walked into the house.

“Peanut you’re home!” The triplets and Adrianna ran to their big brother.

Tristan fell on the floor as his siblings tackled him, “Oof!” He laughed at how silly they were. “Hey munchkins.”

“We’ve missed you!” Adrianna gave him a kiss on the cheek then helped him stand up.

“I can see that.” He chuckled. “Where are our Dads?” He looked around for his fathers.

“Daddy’s with Onyx at the store and Daddy De is at work for another hour.” Alyssa replied. 

“Okay cool, I’m going to put my stuff away.”

“Can we watch a movie?!” Landon asked as he followed his brother upstairs.

 

A few years back the Winchesters had moved to an even bigger house. They had waited till the triplets were a bit older to make the move. They had to move away a little bit farther from their neighborhood, but Bianca had found them a house that was still close to their family and friends. The new house had eight rooms. Each child had their own room. Luckily they were good on money or they wouldn’t be able to afford it. After Onyx, both Sam and Dean had gone to the doctor to get snipped. Six children were more than enough. They didn’t need another surprise pregnancy. They were famous for those. Everyone loved to make fun of them all of the time about it. 

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Sam walked into the house and found all his children napping on the floor, the movie playing in the background. Onyx giggled from his perch in his father’s arms. All of them were in a pile on the floor. It seemed like all of the younger children were trying to cuddle with their big brother. Sam smiled at the picture they made. He quickly snapped a picture once he set the groceries and his youngest down. He sent it to Dean then set to work on dinner. 

 

“C’mon Tiger, it’s time for your nap.” Sam laid the sleepy baby down on his bed.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

“I have a brood of sleepy children.” Dean chuckled walking in thirty minutes after Sam.

Sam smiled, “The drive probably wore out Peanut and the excitement must’ve knocked the rest out.” He kissed his husband. “Our little baby is the only one upstairs.” He was busy preparing dinner.

“I’m gonna go change out of these clothes then I’ll come down and help ya’.” He gave Sam another kiss then headed upstairs. 

 

An hour later the guys woke their children up. Dean went to get the baby of the house. They always had a hard time getting Onyx up from his nap.

 

“Daddy, no up.” Onyx hid his face under his blankie. 

Dean chuckled, “Yes baby, its dinner time. Remember your big brother is here for the weekend.” He moved the blanket out of the way then lifted his son into his arms.

“Sweepy.” Onyx gave a big yawn. He laid his head on his father’s shoulder. 

Dean rubbed his back, “You’ll wake up soon enough.”

“Tiger! How’s my baby brother?” Tristan took his little brother from his father. He hugged him. “Did you miss me?”

Onyx was finally awake once he saw Tristan, “Twi! I’s missed yous.” He wrapped his little arms tightly around his brother’s neck.

 

During dinner everyone got caught up. Sam and Dean asked their son how he had adjusted to life at college and his library job now that a couple of months had passed. They even asked if he’d been on dates yet. Tristan lied; he still was not ready to tell his parents about Billy. Once they finished catching up and with dinner they all gathered in the living room to play a board game. Tristan missed his boyfriend, but he had missed his family too. He was finally able to relax after a stressful few days.

 

TBC…


	2. Family Fun

Chapter 2: Family Fun

 

"Rise and shine kiddos!" Dean opened the door to Tristan's room.

 

All six children had managed to squeeze into the queen sized bed. Onyx was sleeping on top of Tristan so he wouldn't be squished in the middle of the night.

 

"Five more minutes Papa." Adrianna hid under the covers. She still didn't like to get up in the mornings.

"Daddy's makin' your favorite. They'll get cold if you guys don't get up soon." Dean took the baby from his son. "Let's change you diaper first Tiger before we go have some yummy pancakes." He bounced the baby in his arms who was still a little sleepy.

 

The rest of the bunch woke up shortly after. Adrianna was the last one to get out of bed. Tristan chuckled and gave his little a piggy back ride to the kitchen.

 

"The pancakes will wake you up soon Jellybean." He deposited Adrianna on her chair.

Sam and Dean smiled at the two, "Jellybean yours have some banana and chocolate chips."

Adrianna woke up at the sound of that, "My favorite!"

"Sleepyhead only needs to hear about food and she wakes up." Landon joked.

"Ha-ha. It's way too early to be up." She dug in.

"Sweetheart it's ten in the morning. It's not that early." Sam chuckled.

Adrianna blew him a raspberry, "Whatever. I still say it's too early."

Dean ruffled her hair, "I agree with ya' Jellybean, but pancake day is worth getting up for…"

"Eat you guys. You can take a nap later." Sam had, had trouble getting Dean out of bed earlier."

"Nope, we're going to the park later." Tristan reminded.

"Can we have a picnic?!" Alyssa asked excitedly.

Sam nodded, "Of course."

 

Everyone cheered then hurried to finish their breakfast. Adrianna snuck upstairs to take a nap while Sam and Dean prepared the food for their picnic. Tristan played video games with his siblings to keep them out of trouble. Onyx played with his own toys while watching the older kids. They wouldn't let him touch the controllers till he was older.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

 

Adrianna was definitely more awake now after her nap. She was happy that the whole family was together. The only one missing was Bobby. They had yet to convince him to move in with them now that he was older. Ash and Stacey were there with their kids as well as Mike and Alex with theirs. Everyone brought a bit of something for the picnic. It was like a mini buffet.

 

The adults hogged Tristan for a while, asking him about college life and work. His godfather had missed his partner in crime. The two were always coming up with crazy activities whenever they were together. Tristan had missed all of this aunts and uncles, but he always made sure to call or message every once in a while.

 

Finally the teenager was able to join the others and play a game of soccer with them. Sam and Alex entertained Onyx and Katie, the two youngest of the group. Katherine was older than Onyx by two years. At four years old she was still too little to play with the older kids. She loved to play with Onyx in the sandbox. The guys just had to make sure, that neither one tried to eat the sand.

 

"Okay guys, it's time for lunch! Come wipe your hands before you touch the food." Stacey held up a box of baby wipes.

 

Everyone had a nice relaxing day at the park. It was nice getting everyone together. Usually some would be stuck working while the others were off. Once in a while they would all get lucky and be off on the same day. It was a bonus that Tristan could join them this time around.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Hey babe, how have you been today?" Tristan was finally able to sneak off and have a moment alone.

Billy smiled into the phone, "I've been good. I miss you a lot though. I already finished my work for class. I was off today so I put all my focus on that essay I had to do."

"I miss you too. We had a fun day. Everyone went to the park and we had a picnic, but I wished you were there with us." Tristan pouted even though his boyfriend couldn't see him.

"Juliet, one day it'll happen. Don't worry about that now. Go spend time with your family. I know you've missed them a lot."

Tristan groaned at the nickname, "Really Romeo? You're gonna stick to that nickname?"

He shrugged, "I mean they kinda fit and I like it. Plus you respond to it."

Tristan sighed, "I guess it could be worse…I should go before they send a search party."

Billy chuckled, "Bye Juliet, I love you. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too Romeo." The two hung up. Tristan looked up at the dark sky. "My boyfriend is so cheesy, but I love him anyway." He smiled as he went back inside the house.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

After all his brothers and sisters were in bed Tristan was still wide awake. The younger ones had a bedtime that their parents were strict about while Adrianna was wiped out. They had, had a very productive day at the park. Tristan decided to go spend time with his parents, who were still awake.

 

"Hey Dad." He found Sam watching tv in bed while Dean was taking a shower.

"Hey Peanut." Sam smiled when his son joined him on the bed and cuddled against him. "Are you okay baby boy? You look like you have something on your mind. You know you can tell me anything."

Tristan shook his head against Sam's chest, "No, I'm good. I just missed you is all."

Sam held his son tighter, "I miss you a lot too. You've never really been away from me till now. Now we're four hours and a half apart."

 

Sam loved all of his children the same, but with Tristan it was a special bond. For the first four years of his little boy's life it was just the two of them. Dean came back into their lives when Tristan was almost five.

 

"It was hard being away from everyone at first. I just wanted to leave and come back home, but I'm a Winchester. We don't give up and run back home to our parents." He tightened his hold on his father's shirt.

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Nope, we do not give up. It's normal to feel homesick. I was when I first went to Stanford. It was my first time really being away from your dad and grandpa. There wasn't even a home to go back to. We still weren't able to go see Bobby either."

"That must've been horrible Dad. How did you get through it?" Tristan didn't know how lonely his dad had been when he went to school.

"I talked to your dad mostly. For two years he would sometimes appear and visit. My dad wasn't so happy that I chose to go to school. He wanted me to be a hunter. We didn't talk for four years. Even after everything I did miss him the whole time."

Tristan was shocked, "Wow, I can't believe that. Grandpa John sounds like he was a strict man."

"He was in the military. So he raised us as soldiers. You wanna know something funny?"

"What?"

"I found this out later on, but he used to check up on me whenever he was near California. He had even told Pastor Jim that he was proud of me for going to school."

Tristan looked confused, "I thought he wanted you to be a hunter?"

Sam chuckled, "He did, but mostly he and your father thought they couldn't keep me safe if I wasn't with them."

Tristan smiled, "So he did care. They were overprotective of you weren't they? Who am I kidding, they so were. Papa still is that way." He grinned.

"Of course I am. I had to keep my Sammy out of trouble." Dean replied, just having gotten out of the shower.

"Somehow I feel like it was the other way around." His oldest smirked.

"Smart ass." Dean chuckled. He cuddled up to his son from behind. "Let me guess, you're going to be sleeping here tonight." He stated.

"Yes he is." Sam didn't want his son to leave.

"Unless, you want me to go back to my room?" He looked back at his papa.

"Nope, you're staying right where you are." Dean tightened his hold on his son.

Tristan smiled, "Okay." He felt like he was little again, sleeping in between his fathers. He always felt safest with them.

"Why did you have to grow up so fast Peanut? I can't protect you now that you're so far away." Dean had missed his son. He knew that he was an adult and could take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from seeing his little toddler. The one who always ran to him when he had a nightmare, or if he was scared.

"Papa stop being weird." He whined.

"That's not happening, ever."

"I know." He yawned.

"Sleep. Both of you have to be up early tomorrow." Sam ran his fingers through Tristan's hair.

 

All three men settled down for the night. Tristan was sandwiched between his parents. To other people it would look ridiculous. Grown men didn't sleep with their fathers when they visited home. He didn't care, they weren't a normal family. They were unique. He nodded off quickly. With Sam running his fingers through his blond locks and the warmth of Dean behind him he was out like a light. Sam and Dean smiled at each other. Their baby still needed them.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"Twi no go!" Onyx held on to his brother as tight as he could.

 

Everyone hated when Tristan had to go back to school. They never wanted him to leave. The little ones always took it the hardest. Tristan promised to be back as soon as he could. The baby still didn't understand why his brother had to leave them. Adrianna felt sad whenever he would leave, but always cheered up when he would text her.

 

"Aww Tiger, I have to go. I have class and work to go to. I promise I'll be back in a couple of weeks." He gave his baby brother a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

Sam took the crying baby from his oldest, "He'll be fine. He'll cheer up when you Skype us later."

Tristan nodded, "I know, I just hate leaving him like that."

 

The Winchesters all said their goodbyes. Sam put on a movie to cheer up the kids while Dean went to work. Everyone was sad to see Tristan go. Dean was quiet at work. The guys already knew why and let him be. Sam cuddled with his children. Tristan let out a few tears on his way back. He hoped it got easier with time. At least he wouldn't be alone in his dorm. Billy would cheer him up when he got home.

 

TBC…


	3. Coddling Grandpa Bobby

 

**Chapter 3: Coddling Grandpa Bobby**  
  
“Bobby I don’t get why you don’t just move in with us. You’re all alone over there. If there’s an emergency we can’t get to you quickly.” Dean felt like a broken record. Bobby was too stubborn for his own good.  
  
“Boy, I’m doin’ fine. I’m not leavin’ my home just because you guys seem to think I’m an old geezer. End of discussion.” Bobby couldn’t leave Singer Salvage. This had been his home his whole life. One of his grandchildren was supposed to inherit it.  
  
Dean sighed, “Fine, just for now. We’ll talk about this again at a later time.”  
  
“Mhmm. Anyways I wanted to know how everyone is doing. How’s Peanut doing in college?”  
  
“We’re all fine. Peanut came to visit us recently. He’s been really busy. He’s a college boy with a job. He actually got to see everyone this time. The only one missin’ was you and Imp.”  
  
  
Impala was getting old, but was still a hyper dog. She was like a puppy whenever the little Winchesters were around. Tristan was still her favorite. Bobby always brought her with him when he would visit.   
  
  
“I’m plannin’ on driving down there soon. Hopefully Tristan will be there too. I haven’t seen him in so long. I miss him.”  
  
“Maybe we can give him a heads up. That way he can ask for the days off. Everyone else is doing good too.”  
  
“That’d be great. That’s good. How’s Sam doing with his other job?”  
  
“He’s doing awesome. He loves that he gets to use his brain again. He told Benny that he had to drop to part time. Sammy was running himself ragged with doing research and helping people with their computers. Plus the pay is much better. Everyone at the diner understands. They were happy that he found that job at the University. It’s awesome that he can work from home since Onyx is still too little.”  
  
“I’m glad. You guys needed the extra income. How are things at the shop? How do you like being the owner?”  
  
“It’s been a bit overwhelming. I still haven’t gotten it wrapped around my head that I run the place now. I thought for sure Ernie would have picked Alex or one of the other guys. They’ve worked there longer.”  
  
“Yeah, but I bet none of them show the same amount of love and dedication you have with those cars. Ernie didn’t make his choice thoughtlessly. You deserve it Dean.” Bobby hoped his boy could see that he deserved to have what he wanted. Dean still struggled to believe that he deserved things.   
  
Dean sighed, “I know I do. I’ll be fine. I really am happy about it.”  
  
“Good. Well I should get going. I’ve got some errands to run. Tell everyone I say hi.”  
  
“I will Gramps. I’ll see ya’ soon.”  
  
  
  
-SDSDSDSDSDSD-  
  
  
  
Tristan walked inside his dorm and went straight for the bed. Today had been exhausting. The library was busier than usual. He had been running around helping the other students with whatever they needed. He had also had class that morning. He just wanted to knock out for a few hours.   
  
  
“Tired?” Billy grinned. Tristan hadn’t even realized that his boyfriend was in the living room.  
  
Tristan groaned, “Yesh.” His voice was muffled by the pillow.   
  
“Take a nap while I make us some dinner.” He rubbed his boyfriend’s back then placed a kiss to the back of his head.  
  
“Okay.” Tristan was out as soon as Billy walked away.  
  
  
Billy sighed sadly as he prepared an easy meal for the two of them. Ever since Tristan had gone to visit his family it had made his miss his own. He didn’t understand why. His parents had been the worst people he had ever known. They had even disowned him. He was basically an orphan. He didn’t have anybody to turn to if something were to happen to him. If Tristan were to break up with him he would truly be alone. Why did his family have to be so horrible? He never wanted to see them ever again. He missed them, but he didn’t need them. Not anymore.  
  
  
  
-SDSDSDSDSDSD-  
  
  
  
It was two in the morning and Sam was rocking the baby back to sleep when he heard Dean’s phone ring. He frowned, wondering who it could be this late in the night. He walked into their room; Dean had woken up and answered the phone.  
  
  
Dean’s eyes widened when he heard the person on the line, “What?! Is he okay?! Can you tell me anything?!” He shook his head. “I’ll be right there.” Dean threw the phone on the bed and rushed into the closet.  
  
Sam was worried, “Dean what’s going on? Who called?” He placed Onyx on the bed.  
  
Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at his husband, “B-Bobby is in the hospital Sammy. They won’t tell me what happened to him on the phone.” He looked down at his son. “I’m gonna head over there right now.”  
  
Sam’s eyes teared up, “I’m going with you.”  
  
Dean shook his head, “No Sam, you gotta stay here with the kids.”  
  
“Ash and Stacey can watch them. You know they will.” He grabbed Dean’s hand.  
  
He sighed, “Okay, just get our stuff ready and I’ll call Ash.”  
  
  
Sam rushed to do as Dean said. He placed Onyx back on his little bed and headed back towards his room. He quickly got a bag ready for the two of them and headed downstairs. Ash was already there talking to Dean. He was going to stay the night and then take the kids back to his house in the morning.   
  
  
“You call us when you get there and let us know how Bobby’s doin’.” Ash ushered them out of the house.  
  
“Thanks for this Ash, we’ll call you.” Dean and Sam sped out of their neighborhood and straight to Sioux Falls.  
  
  
The brothers looked worried the whole way there. Sam made sure Dean didn’t get them killed with how fast he was driving. He grabbed his hand.  
  
  
“De, he’s going to be okay. He’s Bobby.” Sam’s smile was shaky.  
  
“I know. I just wish they would’ve told us on the phone what happened. She didn’t even say if it was an accident.  
  
“I hope it wasn’t anything too bad.” Sam leaned against Dean’s shoulder for the rest of the way.  
  
  
  
-SDSDSDSDSDSD-  
  
  
  
Dean made it to the hospital in record time. As soon as he had parked the two rushed inside of the emergency room. Sam walked up to the counter and asked for Bobby Singer’s room. The receptionist told them that she would call the doctor tending to him. He wanted to speak to them first.  
  
  
“C’mon I just wanna see him already.” Dean groaned as they waited.   
  
“Are you here for Robert Singer?” A middle aged doctor walked up to the brothers.  
  
“Yes, we’re his sons. Can we see him? Is he okay? What happened to him?” Dean asked.  
  
“I’m Edward Williams and I’m the doctor taking care of your father. We managed to stabilize him. Your father suffered a mild heart attack. He was in the middle of a grocery store when it happened. Luckily for him there were other customers there in the middle of the night like he was. As I said, he is stable. We’re running some tests, but he should be fine now. We just want to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Now I’m sure the two of you would like to see him. Follow me.” Doctor Williams led them to Bobby. The boys followed.  
  
  
The guys couldn’t believe it. Their surrogate father had had a heart attack. Now more than ever they wanted him to move in with them. They would make the room. They would feel better as soon as they saw him for themselves. Bobby meant everything to them. He helped raise them and was always there for them as they got older.   
  
  
Sam and Dean were speechless when they saw Bobby on the hospital bed. He had some wires on his chest monitoring his heart.  
  
  
“Bobby, you better get well soon.” Dean whispered.  
  
“You’re coming with us no matter what you say.” Sam added. They stood on each side of Bobby.  
  
  
An hour later Bobby groaned as he came to. Everything smelled sterile. He could hear a beeping noise coming from somewhere near him. He also knew he wasn’t alone where he was.  
  
  
“Bobby?” Sam grabbed his hand. “It’s ok, we’re here.”  
  
Bobby frowned as he opened his eyes, “Wh-Where am I?”  
  
“You’re in the hospital old man.” Dean stood next to Sam.  
  
Bobby finally was able to focus and looked around, “What happened to me?”  
  
“You had a heart attack while you were at the store. Why were you out so late dude? The doctor ran some tests to make sure everything is okay.”  
  
“We were so scared Bobby.” Sam added.  
  
Bobby was shocked, “I didn’t even know. I mean I wasn’t feelin’ a hundred percent today. I just thought it’s cause I’m old.”  
  
Sam shook his head, “You had a small one at least. Now you see why we want you to move in with us.”  
  
Dean agreed, “You could’ve died Bobby and we could’ve been too late.”  
  
“Boys, it’s not that easy. My whole life is here. I’ve had that salvage yard my whole life. Everything is there. I also still help hunters.   
  
“We know that, but how about leaving it to another hunter? One of your old hunting buddies?”  
  
  
Bobby looked away. He was still looking pale and worn out. The boys encouraged him to get some sleep, they would still be there when he would wake up. Sam and Dean took the time to call Ash, Ellen, and Tristan.  
  
  
Ash felt better knowing that the older hunter was okay. Ellen told Dean that she was on her way to see them. Tristan wanted to see his grandfather, but Sam told him not to do the drive. They were going to keep everyone updated. They were definitely taking Bobby with them so he could recover.   
  
  
  
-SDSDSDSDSDSD-  
  
  
  
“Robert Singer you are going with the boys. You are not stayin’ by yourself while you recover. The doctor said you were on bedrest for now.” Ellen glared at her friend.  
  
Bobby sighed, “Can you at least tell Rufus to watch over my place and we have to pick up Impala.”  
  
“Sammy went and packed a bag for ya’ and Imp is already waiting in the car. You just need to sign yourself out.”  
  
“Wow you guys are ahead of me.”  
  
  
The doctor kept Bobby in the hospital for three days. Sam, Dean, and Ellen were there the whole time. The three took turns going to the salvage yard and taking care of the dog. Bobby was told to take it easy. Thankfully his heart attack hadn’t been as serious as it could have been, but he needed to take care of himself. Next time he might not be so lucky.   
  
  
-SDSDSDSDSDSD-  
  
  
  
The drive back home was slow. The boys stopped every once in a while for Imp and to give Bobby his prescription. By late afternoon they finally made it home. They noticed Tristan’s car in the driveway. The guys knew their son was going to make the drive no matter what.  
  
  
Everyone bombarded Bobby as soon as he was helped through the door. It seemed like everyone was there. His grandchildren got to him first. Bobby smiled as he hugged all of them. Next were the adults, even Mike and Alex were there. Stacey reprimanded him for not taking care of himself. Bobby felt like a little kid again. He knew everyone was going to be watching him like a hawk.  
  
  
“Hey Imp!” Tristan greeted his dog. She was happy to see her young owner. None of the other kids had the same bond with Impala like he had.  
  
  
The old dog pounced on him and he gladly scratched her belly. His siblings soon joined them. Her fur was turning lighter the older she got.  
  
  
“C’mon girl, let’s take you to my room so you can rest.” Tristan led the dog upstairs.  
  
“You’re going up too Bobby.” Dean pointedly looked at him. “The doc said you needed a lot of rest.”  
  
“Oh god, I’m gonna be babied.” Bobby groaned. “Lead the way boys.” He didn’t want to admit that he was still feeling out of sorts.  
  
  
Sam and Dean helped the sick man upstairs to Tristan’s room. He was going to be staying there since his grandson needed to go back to school. He had offered to stay a few days, but Bobby assured him that he could head back the next day.  
  
  
“We’re here to help when you guys need us. We’re just a call away.” Mike told the brothers. “We can even help with the kids.”  
  
“Thanks guys. That would be a big help. De has to go to work tomorrow so if you could bring them home from school that would be great.” Sam smiled.  
  
  
After they got Bobby settled in his room, the rest of the adults planned their week to help out the Winchesters. Sam and Dean were grateful to be getting everyone’s help. They had been worried about how they were going to manage work, the kids, and taking care of their surrogate father.  
  
  
“I’ll have some meals prepared so don’t you worry about cookin’.” Stacey smiled.   
  
  
That settled, their minds were at ease. Now to convince Bobby throughout the week that it was best if he stayed with them permanently or at least get an apartment if he wanted privacy. It was definitely going to be a struggle.  
  
  
TBC…


	4. Not What I Had Planned...

 

** Chapter 4: Not What I Had Planned… **

****

**2 Months Later…**

Bobby was doing much better after his heart attack. Everyone had helped in taking care of him. He knew he had scared all of them with his health scare, but he promised to take better care of himself.

“So Bobby, how’s the new apartment?” Dean asked after Bobby let him inside.

Bobby sat on the recliner, “It’s alright. I miss my house though. This place is smaller than what I’m used to.”

“I know, but we just worried about you a lot. You were over there by yourself. Maybe Rufus can come get you and you can have a guys weekend over there.”

 

            Bobby thought that was a good idea. Maybe he could figure out a better living situation while he was over there. Rufus was also getting on in years. Maybe he would want to live with Bobby at the salvage yard and they could help other hunters. He knew many ways to do that without going on an actual hunt.

 

“While I’m here I can help you guys with the kids. I can pick them up from school and take care of them.”

“That would help us out a lot. Sammy will be able to take longer shifts. He’s the one that usually picks up the kids from school.”

“Well, let him know of our plan.” Bobby smiled.

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

            Tristan was glad that he was ahead on his assignments. He could take an easy day home. He was feeling drained lately. He felt like if he was getting sick with the flu. Billy had tried to get him to go to the doctor in case it was a bug. So far he’d ignored him. He promised to go only if he got worse.

 

“Baby, are you sure you don’t want to go to the doc? You’ve barely moved since you got home.” Billy looked worried.

Tristan groaned, “I’m just a bit tired. I had a lot of work to turn in last week and it’s finally catching up to me.”

Billy sat down next him and started to rub his back, “I’m worried about ya’ Juliet. I’ve never seen you like this.”

The tired teen relaxed at the touch, “Thanks Romeo that feels good.”

 

            Billy decided to let the topic drop. He continued to rub his boyfriend’s back till he fell asleep. He decided to prepare dinner and leave it for Tristan before he left for work. He wondered if Sam and Dean had noticed their son’s health declining.

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

“So you’re not coming this weekend?” Sam sounded sad.

“No, I can’t this time. I have to work. One of the guys is on vacation so I’m takin’ over for him.” Tristan yawned.

“That’s understandable. Are you getting enough sleep? You’re not overdoing it are you?” Sam frowned.

Tristan sighed, “I’m fine Dad. I was up early today and I went bed late that’s all.”

“If you’re sure. Take care of yourself Peanut. I don’t want you exhausting yourself.” Sam had a little trouble believing his son. He didn’t sound like his usual self.

“I promise.”

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

            Tristan was happy to have a short shift that day. He was dying to go home. He was feeling out of it today. Tristan hoped his boyfriend wasn’t home yet. He didn’t want to worry him more. Lately he’d been watching him like a hawk.

 

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was alone, “Thank god, I can nap for a bit in peace.”

 

            He was out like a light once his head hit the pillow.

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

“Daddy!” Onyx reached out to Sam.

Sam smiled, “Hi sweetheart.” He cooed as he reached out and grabbed his son from Bobby.

“How was your day Sam?” Bobby asked.

“It was good. It was weird being there for a longer shift after so long. I missed my baby.” He hugged his son tighter. “How was your day? He didn’t give you any trouble?”

Bobby shook his head, “We had a fun day. After lunch and his nap we went to the park. Right little guy?” He tickled his grandson.

The baby giggled, “Uh huh.”

“He was even on the swings.”

“You had a very productive day huh baby.” Sam gave his son a kiss on the temple. “Your brothers and sisters should be home by now. I’m thinkin’ it’s a pizza night. Did ya’ wanna join us Bobby?”

“Nah, I’m just goin’ to have some dinner and watch a game on TV.”

“Okay.”

 

            Sam ordered the pizza before heading home. Dean was already there with all the other children. Sam told Dean about Tristan. The kids were bummed that their brother wasn’t joining them that weekend. They cheered up some at the promise of pizza.

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

“Time to wake up babe.” Billy nudged Tristan.

“Nooo.” He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

“C’mon, it’s time for dinner. You’ve been asleep for a few hours.” Billy looked a bit worried.

Tristan yawned, “I must’ve been really tired.”

“Hey there sleepyhead.” Billy smiled.

Tristan pulled him down for a kiss, “Hi.”

“C’mon, get up. Dinner’s ready.” He pulled the blankets off his boyfriend.

He pouted as he got up, “You’re so mean to me.”

“Yeah, I’m soooo mean. That’s why I cook for ya’.” Billy shook his head fondly.

 

            As Tristan followed behind Billy he got hit with a wave of dizziness. Billy turned around just as Tristan was about to drop. He caught him in his arms.

 

“Tristan!” Billy carried him to the couch.

“Hmm?” Tristan frowned as he lay against a cushion.

“Baby, we need to take you to the doctor. This is not normal. First you’re tired and drained all the time. Now you fainted.” Billy looked freaked out. “I’m not takin’ no for an answer.”

Tristan sighed tiredly, “Okay you win.” He had to admit that he was scared too.

 

            Forgetting all about dinner, Billy drove Tristan to an all-night clinic close by to the University. Tristan leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He hoped that whatever he had wasn’t too serious. He just wanted to be back to normal.

 

“Babe, we’re here.” Billy shook his boyfriend awake and helped him out of the car. “You sit down and I’ll get the forms and check you in.”

 

            Half an hour and six sheets of papers of information later they finally called Tristan’s name. He brought Billy in with him. He didn’t want to be alone.

 

            The nurse made him step on the scale, checked his temperature and his blood pressure. She then led them to a room where he sat on the cold exam table. She assured them that the doctor would with them shortly.

 

“I’m scared Billy. What if I’m really sick?” He bit his lip.

“Don’t worry Juliet, I don’t think it’s anything serious. Maybe you’re just a bit burnt out with school and work.” He rubbed his boyfriend’s back.

“I hope it’s just that.” Tristan relaxed a bit.

 

            A few minutes later the doctor walked in. He introduced himself then asked Tristan what was happening with him. He had him give a blood and urine sample. Billy and Tristan wondered what the doctor was thinking. He had even asked if they were sexually active. They blushed at the question, but answered truthfully.

 

Both looked up when the doctor walked back in the room. He gave them a small smile, “I was able to find out what’s been causing you troubles. It’s not life threatening, but it’s still serious. Especially at your age.”

Tristan’s eyes widened, “What’s wrong with me?”

“Well Mr. Winchester, you’re pregnant. I did multiple tests and they all came back positive. You’re going to have to make an appointment with an OB/GYN to see how far along you are.”

“I’m pregnant…?” Tristan was shocked.

Billy’s eyes were wide, “What…?”

“I know this is a shock for the two of you. You’re both very young and I know you weren’t planning for a baby, but you need to go get checked. You can decide what to do after that.” The doctor hoped that the two teens made a good choice.

 

            The two nodded absentmindedly. Tristan was sent home shortly after. The doctor gave him a few OB/GYN recommendations. Tristan needed to find someone because the only one he knew was back home and he didn’t want to go back there.

 

            Once back home Tristan closed himself off in the room. Billy sighed as he plopped down on the couch. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He was still in shock about the news the doctor had given them. He was going to be a father. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it. He and Tristan were too young to have kids. Billy knew his boyfriend was freaking out inside their room. He hadn’t said anything since they left the doctor’s office.

 

“What are we going to do?” He sighed. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the couch.

 

            After an hour Billy decided to knock on their bedroom door. His boyfriend needed him. He had given him enough time on his own to get his thoughts together.

 

“Tris, baby? Can I come in?” Billy had his hand on the doorknob. The door was locked. “I know you’re scared and so am I, but we’ll get through this together. Just let me in Juliet.”

A few minutes later Tristan opened the door. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, “R-Romeo…”

Billy held him as he sobbed, “It’s goin’ to be okay sweetheart. I ain’t leavin’ ya’.”

“Please don’t. I need you so much right now. My parents are gonna freak when they find out. We’re teenagers and are going to have a baby.” He sniffled. His parents were going to be so disappointed.

Billy wrapped his arms tighter around Tristan, “I’m going to be with ya’ every step of the way. I love you Tristan and I’m gonna love this baby so much when they get here too.” He placed his hand on his boyfriend’s abdomen. “I think we should talk to Sam and Dean soon…”

Tristan shook his head, “Not yet. I’m not ready to face them. I need time to fully process this and go get checked out.”

“Okay, we’ll do whatever you want.” He pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m goin’ with ya’ to your appointment. I wanna be there for all of them.”

“Of course.” Tristan gave him a small smile.

“I’m gonna start looking for apartments, try to get some more hours at work. We’re not stayin’ in the dorms. Everyone will hate us when the baby starts cryin’ through the night.” Billy smiled as he wiped the tears that rolled down Tristan’s cheeks.

“I’ll pick up some extra work too while I still can. My job isn’t that hard.”

 

            The two made plans for the future as they ate their dinner. Tristan still was scared about what his parents’ reactions were going to be. He was going to hold off as much as he could with his news.

 

 

TBC…


	5. Worried

 

** Chapter 5: Worried **

****

            Billy and Tristan had just left the doctor’s office. Tristan still had tears rolling down his cheeks. They boys had learned that Tristan was eight weeks pregnant. The moment they heard their baby’s heartbeat it all became even more real. Tristan decided that Doctor Jackson was going to be his OB/GYN. He felt really comfortable with him. Both boys knew that they were never going to give up their baby. They were already in love with him or her.

 

 “I can’t stop looking at this.” Tristan whispered as he held up the picture of his baby.

Billy smiled as he looked over at the sonogram picture too, “We’re havin’ our own little Peanut.”

“Now I see why my dad came up with the nickname. We’re going to have to come up with one for this little one.” He pat his flat belly. He was still scared of becoming a parent so young. He was glad that he had Billy.

“Your parents took a lot of the good ones.” Billy chuckled. “All six of you have one. It’s cute though.”

Tristan rolled his eyes, “Yeah because you don’t still get called Peanut like I do.”

 Billy reached over and grabbed his hand, “You love it, don’t even try to deny it.”

The pregnant teen shrugged, “I’m just used to it.”

“Whatever you say baby.” He smirked.

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

 

 

            Sam frowned as he hung up the phone. His son had once again told him that he was not going to join them this weekend. He hadn’t seen his son in almost three months. Tristan barely called them anymore. Something had to be going on with his son. His voice never gave away anything, but Sam and Dean were always the ones calling him nowadays. The two were getting to the point where they were going to make the drive to see their boy.

 

“Daddy are you okay?” Adrianna asked as she sat down next to her father.

Sam gave a forced smile, “I’m fine Jellybean. Just a bit tired from work.”

She frowned, not believing him, “Are you sure? You looked sad when you hung up with Peanut.”

He snorted, “Nothin’ gets past you.” He sighed. “Your brother can’t come by and visit. He’s too busy again. A lot of school work to do. He shouldn’t even have so much. It’s only his freshman year.”

“Do you think something’s wrong with him?” She frowned.

He shrugged, “Maybe. It could just be me overthinking like I usually do.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Your brother is fine. He’s most likely just like me when I was in school. He’ll tell us if something is up.”

Adrianna relaxed against Sam, “You’re right. Papa’s not going to be happy though.”

Sam chuckled, “No he’s not.”

 

            Just as Adrianna said, Dean was mad that Tristan was not coming. He didn’t get to talk to or see his son anymore. Something in his gut told him that his son was hiding something. He was avoiding them for some reason. The only reason he wasn’t on his way to see him was because Sam stopped him. He believed that their son was probably overwhelmed with school and work. Dean was able to calm down a bit after that, but not completely.

 

“If he cancels again we’re going. You’re not going to stop me.” Dean glared at his husband.

Sam nodded, “I know. I won’t even try to stop you.”

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

 

 

            Tristan groaned as he put down the phone. He knew he couldn’t keep avoiding his family. They were going to catch on sooner or later. He knew his younger father was already suspicious. He probably would have to wear a baggy hoodie when he would eventually visit.

 

“Everything okay? Did you want me to make you something before I leave?” Billy walked up behind Tristan. He rubbed his shoulders.

Tristan sighed, “Dad’s upset with me ‘cause I’m not heading over there again. Papa will probably be pissed at me too. Maybe I’ll go next time if the nausea goes away.” He looked down.

Billy kissed the top of his head, “It’s going to be okay, your family will understand. They love you too much to stay mad at you.”

“I know they love me, but they’re goin’ to be mad. I just know it.” He sniffled. “Oh man, these hormones are going to suck.”

Billy chuckled, “Just get some rest babe.”

“I will. I’ll make myself something later.” Tristan wiped his eyes. “Have a good day at work Romeo.” He pulled Billy in for a kiss.

He smiled, “I’ll try. I’ll see ya later.”

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

            Adrianna was upset. Her brother wasn’t coming home again. She had some homework that she needed help with and he was the guy to talk to for that help. Tristan had some of the same teachers that she does now. They could Skype, but it just wasn’t the same. Her big brother had been distant lately. He barely responded to her texts and phone calls. She wished he would talk to her. They always kept each other’s secrets.

 

“Hey tiny terrors, did our parental unit tell you guys the news?” Adrianna went up to her siblings.

The triplets shook their heads. Landon looked curious, “What happened?”

“No Peanut this weekend.” She pouted.

“Again?” Alyssa frowned.

“But he said he was comin’.” Aiden added.

“I know, but Dad said that he still had a lot of work to do for school and he had to go to work.” Adrianna repeated what Sam had said. “Papa didn’t look too happy either. I heard him say he wanted to drive to Peanut’s school.

“Oooh, I hope he’ll take us too!” Aiden looked excited.

“Maybe.” Adrianna shrugged.

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

“Uncle Sammy, come play with me!” Mason said as he ran towards the playground.

Alex chuckled, “He’s been hyper since I picked him up. I think they gave him candy at school.”

 

            Sam and Alex decided to take their children to the park to burn off some energy. It was Friday and usually the teachers gave the kids treats. Sometimes it made them hyper. The two adults were off that day.

 

Sam laughed as he held his youngest, “If you watch this little guy I’ll go play with my godson.”

“Of course.” Alex held his arms out. “C’mere Onyx, let’s go play in the sandbox.” The toddler giggled as he reached for his uncle.

 

 

            Sam chased after Mason. He loved running around with the kids. It kept him active. There were so many of them that all of them had to keep up.

 

“No!” Mason giggled when Sam finally caught him.

“You can’t escape me!” Sam tickled his godson.

Alex laughed at their antics, “Wait till these two are older. They’ll be chasin’ after you too.” He bounced Onyx on his knee. His daughter Katherine was taking a nap in her stroller.

“Are you planning on having any more?” Sam let Mason go so he could play with the others. He sat down next to Alex on the bench.

Alex shook his head, “No, I think the two we were blessed with are enough. I love my two little surprises.” He looked over at his little princess.

“Well at least you knew about Katie. You were all belly the second time around.” Sam smiled.

Alex chuckled, “Yeah, Katie definitely made herself known early on. So how’s Peanut? It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

Sam sighed as he looked at the kids running around, “He says he’s fine.”

Alex raised a brow, “You think he’s lying?”

He shrugged, “I feel like he’s avoiding us…He’s not coming home again. I should believe what he says, but my instincts say otherwise.”

“Why don’t you guys go pay him a visit? That way you can see for yourselves that he’s okay.”

Sam shook his head, “Dean and I talked about it and we decided to give him space, but if he avoids us again we’re definitely going over there.”

“You think he’s having problems at school or at work?” Alex looked worried.

“We have no clue what could be wrong. He always tells me everything. I don’t like this feeling. His brothers and sisters are getting worried too. Adrianna is upset that he doesn’t call her anymore.”

“I hope everything is okay with him. He’ll come to you when he’s ready. Peanut’s growin’ up and I guess he wants to figure out things on his own first.”

“I know.” Sam kissed the top of Onyx’s head. “My babies need to stop growing.”

Alex chuckled, “I don’t think we can stop that, as much as we want to.”

“I know.”

 

 

**-SDSDSDSDSDSD-**

“Don’t make plans on Saturday babe. We’re going to the zoo! It’ll be our baby’s first trip!” Billy sounded and looked excited. He had never been to one and he also wanted to cheer up his boyfriend.

Tristan laughed, “You got it Romeo.” He placed a hand on his abdomen. “You’re going to have an awesome father. He’s already planning on places to take you. I can’t wait for you two to meet.”

 

            Tristan was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He groaned when he saw it was his sister Adrianna. He thought of not answering, but then changed his mind.

 

“Hello?”

“Peanut, you better have a good excuse for not coming home!” Adrianna sounded angry.

Tristan sighed, “Jellybean, I’m sure our Dads told you why I can’t make it over there this weekend. I have a lot going on over here.”

She growled, “I know you’re lying. You just don’t wanna come see us.”

 “Adri it’s not like that. When you start college and get a job you’ll understand. I wish I could go see you guys, but I just can’t right now. I have a lot to do.” He reasoned.

“I miss you Peanut. I barely get to see you anymore and you rarely text or call me anymore.” She pouted.

“I’m sorry sis. It’s been so crazy lately that I haven’t had any time to myself. I love you and I miss you too. I miss all of you. I promise to try and talk to you more.” Tristan felt guilty for hurting his sister.

“You better. Please try to come home soon. We all miss you.”

He swallowed thickly, “I’ll try Jellybean.”

“Okay Peanut, that’s all I ask.” Adrianna smiled.

 

TBC…


End file.
